


Where We Are (FemJason/Tim)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Dick Grayson Ships It, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Genderbending, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, POV Tim Drake, Pillow Talk, Pregnancy, Self-Hatred, Some Humor, Sweet, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake/Jason Todd-centric, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Jason Todd, Worried Tim Drake, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jane returns to her boyfriend after five month's  with their unborn baby, tears, laughter and remorse
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 26





	Where We Are (FemJason/Tim)

After the mission all the team and I went to eat at big belly burger. Needless to say the entire restaurant was filled. I ate my food and then hear, my phone a text from, Jane! She better be OK! I looked at her text 

-we need to talk(Jane) 

-on my way

"everything OK there Timmy you look like you just saw a ghost" my older brother asked 

"yeah I'm cool I gotta go"

I grabbed my jacket leaving I texted my girlfriend asking where she is. Of course she's on my roof. I went inside and looked on my security footage on my holographic watch, Jane still on the roof. I feel my heart racing worried she's not ok 

"babe! I'm here, you ok?!" I yelled 

"I'm up here, Timbers" 

I got on my roof seeing the back of her long hair and that white streak I love. She placed her hand on her back. I notice her shortness of breath. Her shoes off something feels different. I haven't seen her in 5 month's. She had left with Kyle and Donna begging me to go, but I didn't. I'm starting to wonder if I should have. I feel the gentle breeze, the sunshine fading 

"I left you and it was one of the biggest fucking mistakes, I have ever made"

I hear her crying and sniffing I stepped to hug her and comfort her. She put her hand up. I stopped and took a deep breath wanting to wrap my arm's around her and feel her touch. 

"I got sick I was in denial from the beginning" she gasped slightly laughing "I still am.. Donna tired of me not facing the truth, dropped me off here..." she sniffed 

I walked closer to her noticing her big bump. She looked at me and started crying I sat down next to her 

"guess we enjoyed ourselves too much before I left" she wiped her nose I looked in disbelief 

".. am I.. " 

"yeah, Timbers you're gonna be a dad" 

A baby! She's pregnant! With my baby! I'm gonna be a dad! I feel happy, scared and overwhelmed 

I almost touch her belly but I don't know.. "c-can" 

"of course, babe" 

I placed my hands on her bump she put hers over mine. I look at her beautiful face. I could never get tired of looking at her 

"look I know I handled this wrong. I shouldn't have I just, shit I--" she took a deep breath "I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry"

I wrapped my arm's around her gently she laid her head on my shoulder crying

"shhh shhh hey it's OK, no tears. I'm here you're home that's all that matters. Listen I'm not mad at you in fact I'm happy. I do wish you would have told me sooner. Only because I hate not being there for you. Hey let's get you two inside. Its getting late"

She nodded and moved I helped her stand and grabbed her shoe's. We went inside Jane sat on the couch behind a pillow and she placed her hands on her bump. I tossed her shoe's and walked to the open kitchen. My apartment was decent. Lot's of papers and coffee. I grabbed some bread for her. 

"look I know this is a lot to process if you need time to thi-" I cut her off sitting on the couch next to her 

"hey old on there no way I'm backing out. I helped you make the baby. I will step up and be here every step of the way. So don't think for a second, I'm going to leave you, ok?"

She took a deep breath "OK, now can you give my damn bread I'm starving" I chuckled 

I gave her the peace of bread. She took another deep breath. I kissed her face and gently lifted her shirt below her chest I gently rubbed her bump. She laid on my shoulder. I feel the baby kicking.

"you know you look so beautiful-"

She scoffed "say anything about pregnancy glow and I'm kicking your ass"

I chuckle "oh come on you look hot and I'll add again beautiful" she sighed "I can't wait to tell everyone"

"really fucking looking forward to it" she said irritated 

"Jane, it won't be that bad we can tell them tomorrow it'll be Father's day. We'll all be there, besides it's not like you can hide forever" 

She huffed "I'll take my chances" she got up walking away 

I stood "hey where do you think you're going?" I follow her 

"taking a damn shower and going to fucking bed" 

I touched her shoulders and wrapped my arm's around her. 

I kiss her neck "I didn't mean to make you upset, please don't walk away from me"

"relax pretty boy it's a shower, Tim. Not a break up"

I lift her shirt rubbing her back with my other on her baby bump "I can help you with that if you'd like me to"

She shook her head sighing in defeat "fine"

We went to the bathroom I turned the bath on. Jane sat on the toilet seat I kissed her. Moment's later I sat in the tub with Jane laying on me. I gently wrapped my arm's around her and kissed her neck. 

I hummed feeling relaxed "I missed you" 

"yeah I missed you too" I hear her crying 

"hey, Jane what's wrong?" 

"N-nothing" 

"hey now don't start lying to me you know you can tell me anything " 

She held my hand laying on my chest I rubbed circles on her back. 

"I just, I just look at me Tim I've got scars. How the hell am I going to be a good Mom, you know?" she sniffed and stuttered "you know, I don't want to be like my mom. I want to give my baby a chance and I don't want to fail.. I already failed my relationship with Bruce-"

I spoke desperately "Jane-" 

"why do you give a shit about somebody like me. You deserve so much more than m-he" she buried her face in my neck crying, it kills me seeing her like this 

I placed my hand on her neck and kissed her face "Jane, listen to me. I love you. You're determined not to fail and you want to be there for our baby. I know from the bottom of my heart. You will be a great mother. Our baby will love you unconditionally. Just like I do. I'm begging you to not think you're not good enough. You are my entire life, Jane. Bruce loves you like his own daughter. Please don't think that lie of you're not good enough. You are the only one that I truly love" I placed my hand on her bump "and now there's living proof of how much I love you"

She sniffed moments later both of us dressed about to go lay in bed. I hear my laptop on my bed. I opened and I clicked seeing, Dick. 

-"hey, Tim.. Jane?! No freaking way Timmy you did not" 

She folded her arm's Dick started laughing 

"I'm planning your murder right now!" 

He laughed harder "Dick, shut up" I said not wanting them to get in a fight 

-He stopped laughing and took a deep breath "sorry just a little surprised. So you two are going to have a baby. That's great guy's I'm really happy for you two. When do I get to meet my nephew?" 

"keep talking and you won't!" Jane said 

I took a deep breath 

-"hey come on Jane please don't be mad at me, sis"

She huffed "whatever" 

-"good I'll see you both soon" 

"see ya Dick" 

-"love you Timmy, love you little Wing" he said in a childish tone 

She rolled her eye's "yeah, love you two asshole" 

"love yah bro see yah" I said 

The screen went off Jane took a deep breath I smiled at her. Moment's later in bed under the covers. I sat up looking on my laptop. Jane sitting next to me. I took a deep breath

"we need to get a bigger place, with a backyard so the baby can gave somewhere to play" she said 

I thought for moment she's right "Oh a office and open kitchen I know how much you love cooking"

"you love my cooking"

"point taken" 

She hummed and sat closer to me I looked up house's in Gotham. She wrapped her arm around mine and laid on my shoulder. I start to think about her amazing cooking but she doesn't need to do too much 

"you'll have to teach me some pointers. I don't want you cooking all the time" 

"Tim, you know I'm more than capable of doing that myself"

I kiss her "hmm don't care, sorry but you are taking it easy" I kissed her head 

She sighed deeply "I don't care where we are so long as you're with me"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Also if I need any improvements let me know


End file.
